Neighbors Know My Name
by Glen Freaking CoCo
Summary: How did Rose and Em meet their new neighbors? read to find out. :)
1. Chapter 1

ROSALIE POV:

I sighed as I glanced at the clock. 3 more hours of dealing with loud kids. I hated my job, but I refused to quit. I didn't want Emmett to have all the stress of paying bills.

Emmett and I met in high school. He was a senior and I was a freshman. We fell in love and everyone already knew we were going to get married. When I graduated from high school, he proposed. I, of course, said yes and we went home and celebrated. It was my first time and his. A few months later, we had a pregnancy scare from 3 missed periods. 4 pregnancy tests and 3 doctor appointments later, we found out that I wasn't pregnant. It was a relief. Emmett was barely finishing college and I was barely starting.

Emmett and I started talking about babies. We decided we wanted 5, and we wanted to start trying as soon as we were married, which I was fine with. I was ready to be a mom. I wanted to be pregnant, I just wanted to be married first.

Emmett coached high school football, baseball, and basketball and taught Health. I taught biology. I'm not exactly sure why I chose that subject. I guess I was always good at it in high school, and I was interested in it all. I just didn't like some of the kids.

I stood up as the bell rang. "That paper will be due tomorrow.", I announced.

As the kids left the room, my fiance came in.

I smiled. "Hey, babe.".

He kissed me. "Hey, beautiful.".

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"Just sick of yelling at the boys. Our whole team is failing.".

"Wow. What class?", I asked.

"Math.", He sighed as he looked at all of the papers on my desk.

"I'm ready to be home.", I sighed as I laid my head on his chest.

"Why is that?", He smirked.

"I have a headache, and I really just want to relax and be with you.", I admitted.

"Thankfully, we don't have a game tonight.", He laughed.

"Mhm. Let's go get food, I'm starving.".

We walked down the halls holding hands, like always. We were probably the most favored couple at this school. Everyone stared and jaws dropped. Emmett and I both knew the boys talked about me and the girls talked about him. It was obvious.

* * *

I kissed Emmett as he held my ass. He laid me on the bed and started kissing my neck.

I moaned loud. "Mhmmm.".

I was horny and I was defiantly getting rough tonight. I could tell my panties were soaked. I could feel my wetness and that was turning me on even more.

I watched as Emmett undressed us then kissed my hips.

I arched my back as I felt his tongue hit my clit. "Oh, fuck!", I moaned.

He sucked and licked my pussy at different speeds. God, he knew how to please me.

"Mhm, Em", I moaned as I came.

He thrusted a finger into me and I screamed out in pleasure.

"God, you're tight.", He whispered as he added another.

I came again and panted. He pulled out his fingers and licked them.

I sat up and kissed him passionately.

"Fuck me.", I whispered seductively in his ear.

* * *

Good?


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie POV:

"Harder!", I moaned loud as Emmett thrusted.

He squeezed my boob as he went harder.

"Oh, fuck! Emmett!", I yelled as my orgasm took over. My back arched and my whole body shook.

"You like that don't you, baby?", He asked as he kept thrusting.

"Mhm!", I panted as my body relaxed.

"Cum in you?", He asked.

"I don't care.", I breathed out.

I felt his load thrust into me and he pulled out.

"We broke our bed.", He frowned.

"We'll fix it tomorrow.", I sat back up and kissed him lightly. "I'm sleepy.".

* * *

I woke up the next morning and sighed. I was sore and I already had bruises.

I put on Emmett's shorts and shirt and walked into the living room.

"Goodmorning, babe.", Emmett smiled.

"Goodmorning.", I mumbled as I sat by him.

"Still sleepy?", He asked.

"No. I'm sore. You left bruises.", I frowned.

"Oh. Shit. I forgot, babe. I'm so sorry.", He panicked.

"It's okay. It's where my dress covers. It just hurts.".

"Our neighbors left a note on the front door.", He said.

"Saying?", I asked.

He handed it to me. 'Hello, Emmett, and unknown woman. We're the new neighbors. I'd just like to inform you that our wall was being hit all night long, therefore myself and I had no sleep. Please move your bed, calm down, or we will have to talk to our land lord.'.

"Wow.", I sighed.

"Yep.".

"Em, I want to stop having sex until our honeymoon.", I said.

"How am I supposed to get myself off?", He asked.

"You jack off.", I smirked.

"Babe, come on. You know that you can get me off faster than jacking off. At least give me head or hand jobs.", He pouted.

"Nevermind. I can't go 2 weeks without you.", I admitted.

"At least you have toys!", He winked.

"I haven't messed with them in a while though. We have sex everyday.", I yawned.

"Let me use them on you.", He smirked.

"I don't think so.", I sat up and looked at him.

"Why not?", He frowned.

"I just think it'd be weird. That's for when you have football games and come home late.".

"Fine.", He kissed my shoulder. "We should go meet the new neighbors today.".

"I have papers to grade.", I sighed.

"Babe, you know you don't have to keep working. I don't mind having to support you.", He said.

"Emmett, as much as I hate my job, I love it. I get to work with you. I just hate grading papers all the time. And having to make up work for 200 kids. It gets stressful. I can't be a blow off teacher like you.".

"Hey, my kids do work!", He defended himself.

"When? Every other week?".

"No. They actually have to learn this year. It's mandatory.".

"Okay. I'll come in during my conference Monday, and if you guys aren't doing work, I'll make you starve.".

"I can get food from the store.".

"And we won't have sex on our wedding night.", I smirked.

"You can defiantly guarantee we'll be working.".

"That's what I thought.", I kissed his cheek.

* * *

EMMETT POV:

"Hey.", A random guy walked up to me.

"Uh, hi?", I replied.

"You must be Emmett. I'm Edward.", He said as we shook hands.

"How do you know my name?", I questioned.

"My girlfriend and I were up all night hearing it. It's really hard to sleep when a bed is hitting our wall and all we hear is screaming and yelling.".

"Oh. Sorry about that.".

"Look, I get it, some people like it rough. But, can you and your girl cool it down a bit? That's all I ask.", He said.

"Uh, yeah. Sure.", I replied.

"Can we, uh, be friends? My girlfriend and I are new in town.".

"Yeah, why not.", I smiled.

"So, tell me about you.", He said.

"I coach and teach at Forks High School. I'm getting married in 2 weeks, and I'm 28.", I said simply. "You?".

"I am able to teach High School English. I'm not getting married anytime soon, and I'm 26.", He smiled. "What about your girl?".

"Rosalie. She teaches biology, and will hopefully be coaching volleyball soon. She's barely 23. She has long blonde hair and is so beautiful. I wouldn't trade her for the world.".

"Seems like you're really in love. Where're you getting married at?".

"New York.", I smiled.

"Why so far away?".

"She loves New York. I'm gonna give her what she loves.", I explained.

* * *

Next chapter will be the wedding. I have an ideaaaa. :)


	3. Chapter 3

ROSALIE POV:

"I'm gonna get sick.", I moaned.

"Don't puke. It'll be okay.", My best friend, Alice, rubbed my back.

I held onto the counter. "I don't feel good. I feel so dizzy.".

"Just make it through the wedding, baby.", My mom said.

I took a deep breath. I had to get through the wedding. I had to do this for Emmett.

"I'm ready.", I whispered.

"You sure, pumpkin?", My dad asked.

"I have to go. F-For Emmett.".

–

As the music started, I started feeling more nauseous. So many people were here. All of our co-workers and Emmett's friends, and almost the whole town. The paper said I had 1000 that were supposed to show up, but I honestly think I have more here.

I looked up at Emmett as I started walking with my dad. He had a big smile on his face. How did I get so lucky.

As we reached the end of the aisle, I let out a breath.

(**you know how weddings go. So imma time skip a lil bit.)**

"I do.", I giggled as I put Emmett's ring on his finger.

"I do.", Emmett winked as he slid my ring onto my finger.

"You may now kiss the bride.", The priest announced.

Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened it. Everyone was clapping and cheering.

I pulled away and smiled. "I love you.".

"I love you more.", He smiled.

I looked through my bag and sighed.

"What's wrong?", Emmett asked.

"I forgot a bunch of things.", I frowned.

Emmett started looking through my bag. "Like what?".

"My shampoo, and lotion.".

He picked up a box. "What's this?".

I looked at it. The big purple ink read 'Home Pregnancy Test!'.

I noticed a paper taped to the back. 'You were nauseous in the dressing room earlier, you've been moody, and you did say your clothes were getting tight. I love you. Text me the results. LOVE ALICE. :) '

"I'm gonna kill her.", I mumbled.

"Is that all true? Like your clothes being tight and you feeling sick?", Emmett asked.

"Y-Yeah.. I just thought it was stress.", I admitted.

"W-Will you take it?".

"I-I'm scared.. What if it's positive?".

"Then we'll deal with it. I can't go without not knowing. We'll find out and take action. We can still have fun on our honeymoon.", He said.

"Fine..".

I walked to the bathroom and took the test. My hands were shaking. Hell, I didn't want to do this on our honeymoon. I didn't want to be pregnant my first few months of marriage. I wanted to wait at least 4 months.

I opened the door. "I-If this is positive, a-are you going to hate me?".

"Never, love. Hell, I'd actually be excited. We'd be starting our little family a bit early, but it just means we'll get to meet them all sooner.", He smiled and kissed my nose.

"R-Really?", I asked.

"Of course. I'll always be excited since you're carrying my kids.", He winked.

I giggled and smiled faintly. "I'm just over thinking, I guess.".

"You are, babe.", He smiled.

"What do you want for dinner?", I asked.

"You're not cooking on our honeymoon. I've already made dinner arrangements for the next two weeks.", He replied.

"Well, what's the plans for tonight?".

"We're going to go to dinner, then come back here. Tomorrow night is when we'll get out and around.".

I glanced at the clock. "You can look at it.".

"Just me?", He asked.

"Mhm.", I smiled faintly.

Good?


	4. Chapter 4

ROSALIE POV:

I watched as Emmett walked up to the counter. I started shaking again.

"There's a little plus sign.", He smiled big.

"S-So I'm pregnant.", I let out a breath.

"Babe, it's a little early. We'll get through this.", He hugged me lightly. "We did say we wanted 5 kids. We're not getting any younger. This is it.".

"I'm scared that it'll all affect our marriage..", I whispered.

"Babe, did I leave when we had a pregnancy scare a few years ago?".

"N-No.", I replied.

"Then, why would I leave now? We're married. I married you for a reason. It just so happens that you're pregnant too.", He got down on his knees and lifted up my shirt.

"I'm gonna be huge.", I giggled.

"You'll always be beautiful.", He kissed my belly.

"I'm gonna gain like 50 pounds. And I won't be able to sleep. And when I go into labor, I'm gonna be crying and be in pain.", I frowned.

"And I'll gain 50 pounds with you. And I won't sleep with you. I'll be with you every step of the way.", He smiled.

"I'm not letting you ruin your body and sleeping schedule.", I glared up at him.

* * *

BACK HOMEEEE.

I laid on the doctors bed. "The doctor in Costa Rica said I was around 15 weeks.".

"That seems about right. Your stomach looks that size.", My doctor said.

"I feel huge.", I admitted.

"You do look a little bigger than normal. But, all babies are different.", She smiled as she started the sonogram.

"Will I be able to find out the gender today?", I asked.

"It's possible. Do you want to find out without your husband?".

"He told me to go ahead and find out and surprise him.", I smiled. "He can't miss any work right now."

I smiled as I seen my baby moving around on the screen. I still couldn't believe I was pregnant. Emmett and I hadn't told our family yet. Hell, we had just gotten back from our honeymoon. We were planning on telling them tonight at dinner.

"It looks like it's 99% a boy.", The doctor smiled.

I smiled. "Emmett's gonna be so happy.".

"Is that what he was hoping for?".

"He said he'd be happy with either one, but I could tell he wanted a boy.".

"Do you have any questions?", She asked.

"When is my due date? The doctor in Costa Rica couldn't tell.".

"It looks like it is April 1st.".

"April Fools Day?".

"Yep.".

"My luck.", I laughed. "Hopefully, if I go into labor that day, everyone believes me.".

* * *

I walked into Emmett's class after school and smiled.

"Hey.".

"Hey, how'd the appointment go?", He asked.

"The baby is healthy and growing quickly.", I smiled and hugged him.

"Did you find out what we're having?", He asked.

"Yep. But, I have an idea. I went out and bought a one-see.".

"Why do I have to wait?", He pouted.

"Because I love you. I'm gonna head home and start on dinner.".

"Alright. Love you.", He kissed my cheek.

"Love you.".

* * *

"So, Emmett and I found out something on our honeymoon.", I said.

"What is it?", Everyone questioned.

Emmett and I stood up. "We're having a baby.".

"Oh my gosh. Nuh uh!", Esme gasped and hugged us. "You're so big!".

"I know. My doctor said the baby's growing and it's gonna be a chunky monkey.", I smiled as she touched my belly.

I'm so glad we decided to announce this after eating.

"When did you guys find out?", Renee asked.

"The night of our wedding.", Emmett smiled.

"I'm really happy for you guys.", Edward and Bella hugged us.

After everyone congratulated and hugged us, I grabbed the bag.

"I already know the gender and you guys are about to know too.", I smiled.

I watched as Emmett opened the back and pulled out the onesee.

* * *

:)


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett POV:

"It's defiantly a boy?", I asked in shock.

"She said she was 99% sure. You could tell he had something there. The only way I think he would be a girl is if that was the umbilical cord.", Rose explained.

I kissed her and smiled. "I love you.".

"I love you, too.", She smiled.

* * *

ROSALIE POV:

"He needs a name.", I said as I cuddled up to Emmett.

"Something unique.", Emmett said as he held my stomach.

"I really like the name Ryker.", I yawned.

"Ryker McCarthy?", He questioned.

"Mhm. I think it's really unique.".

"I think Ryker Dale is a good name.", He said.

"Ryker Dale is perfect.".

"So that's officially his name?", He asked.

"Yep. I think we should think of girl names just in case though.".

"Her middle name will defiantly be Rose.", Emmett smiled.

"Why?", I frowned.

"It's beautiful, babe.".

"Mia Rose McCarthy?", I asked.

"It sounds perfect.".

"It does, kind of..", I admitted.

"Mia or Ryker. Mostly Ryker though.".

I giggled. "Yep.".

"Maybe baby #2 will be a Mia.".

"I want 3 boys and two girls.", I smiled.

"What if we got 4 boys and 1 girl?", He asked.

"I'd still be happy.".

* * *

I sighed as another braxton hicks contraction hit.

I was told that I couldn't work anymore due to my feet swelling and my really low blood pressure. I had so many problems. Preeclampsia, gestational diabetes, and the 150 pounds that I've gained were kicking my ass. I was weak all the time and I was way too emotional.

Emmett told me I was beautiful and I cried then wanted to make out. He was understanding about it. He knew it was all part of pregnancy.

I yawned as I watched the high school boys play baseball. I was exhausted and the game was going by so slow.

I stood up to go get nachos and felt wetness on my jeans.

I walked slowly to the fence.

"Em.", I said.

He turned and walked towards the fence. "Do you need money?".

"No. It's time. He's coming.", I moaned as another contraction hit.

"What!", He turned to the other coaches. "Guys, I gotta go! Baby's on the way!".

"Go man! Good luck!", They said.

Emmett grabbed his bag and helped me to the car.

* * *

So, this chapter was all over the place. I'm sorry. But, baby Ryker is on his way! I hardly have time to write anymore so I'm trying my best.


	6. Chapter 6

ROSALIE POV:

I pushed one last time before hearing a cry. It sounded so perfect.

"It's a boy!", The doctor announced as she laid him on my chest.

His cry calmed down after his skin touched mine. I smiled and looked up at Emmett.

"He's so perfect.", I whispered.

Emmett stroked Ryker's thick hair and smiled.

I was so happy our little boy was here.

* * *

I watched as Emmett held Ryker and I filled out his birth certificate.

"He's so chunky.", Emmett smiled.

"He gets it from you.", I giggled.

"You fed him.", Emmett defended himself.

I playfully glared at him. "You get to change his diapers then. And if he pees or poops on you, I'm gonna laugh.".

"Hey, you helped make him too!".

"I did most of the work.", I smirked. "And I had to give birth.".

Ryker started crying and the nurse stated that he was probably hungry.

"Do you plan to bottle feed or breast feed?", The nurse asked.

"I want to try breast feeding first.", I replied.

The nurse helped Ryker latch on and smiled. "He latched on perfect. Not a lot of babies do that.".

I watched as Ryker sucked and held onto my hospital gown.

"Does it hurt?", The nurse asked.

"No, not at all.", I replied.

* * *

I gave Ryker a bottle and buckled him into his swing.

Emmett was at work and Ryker was being fussy today. He either wanted to be held or have a bottle. I was exhausted even though I slept all night.

Ryker was already 5 weeks old and was growing fast. He was starting to look more and more like Emmett. His hair was getting curlier and darker everyday, and he ate a lot.

I frowned as Ryker started crying. I sat the bottle on the table and picked him up.

–

Emmett POV:

I sighed as the kids talked. It was the last day of school and trust me, I was excited. I could stay home for 2 months with my wife and son.

The bell rang and all the kids ran out of the room. "Have a good summer!", I yelled.

I grabbed my phone and called Rose. "Hey, Baby.", Her voice purred.

"Hey, I'm officially off for 2 months!", I smiled.

"Yay!", She laughed quietly.

"Why are you being so quiet?", I questioned.

"I just got Ryker to sleep. He wouldn't take a bottle or anything.".

"Oh. Well, I am going to say bye to everyone then I'll be home. Do I need to get anything from the store?".

"Yeah. Grab a can of formula, some pacifiers, and some teething rings.".

"Teething rings? Already?".

"I just want to be sure we have some when he needs them. It'll be soon though.".

"Oh. What kind of pacifiers do you want?".

"The ones like we got at the hospital. I bought a package last week, but they're all at your moms.", She explained. "Oh! And we need diapers.".


End file.
